Uniform
by DancesWithWolves7
Summary: Oneshot (but it could become a full story) about Grimmjow as an officer for Scotland Yard during the 1800s. Gin is a journalist who follows him waiting for a story. Ulquiorra is part of an organized crime group with Aizen as the leader. Suspense, secrets, and blood galore. Bromance. T for swearing and violence. If it continues, all characters will make an appearance.


__Happy New Year!

This is a one shot I wrote a long, long time ago in a galaxy far,far away (haha) and I've been too self-conscious and lazy to publish it.

Why now? well, because I haven't updated my other story and this is a way to let you all know I'm still alive and kicking.

Its college apps time so I'm quite busy at the moment (and I'm convalescing from a nasty fall), so this is the best I can do.

This is an imperfect piece and if any of you would like to point out anything that needs improvement y'all just let me know.

Please?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Oneshot: Grimmjow and Gin vs Ulquiorra & co. (gun fight) _

**Grimmjow: **

Crime.

It is the scourge of any society, bringing fear and disorder to the peaceful and often bland lives of many. Especially the drab life of the London citizen. Them, sipping their beloved English tea every morning and kissing their wives on the cheek before setting off to their mindless jobs.

Normal and predictable.

Not to mention boring as hell.

That is a life without crime. Which is why many resent those who dare commit it. It breaks the commodity of their lives. They shun criminals and wish for nothing more but for someone to stick 'em in jail. Away from their precious society.

That is where the police come in.

We are crime-fighters. Bringers of peace and justice. Upholders of the law. All crap if you ask glorify it, make it sound honorable. But we're putting our lives in danger so others can continue their mind numbing lives. The everyday police man finds crime to be a hateful thing, something which is their duty to set right.

How freakin' honorable of them.

Being a member of Scotland Yard, I should think this way. A righteous policeman who is practically married to the law set by our beloved Queen. Always doing my job for the sake of others.

But I don't.

I cant

And I wont.

And because I'm simply not that good a person.

Growing up in the backwash of London society I witnessed (and took part in) crime doing. Many broke the law for necessity. Or they didn't know better. Or they just plainly had sadistic pleasure in causing hell for others.

I did it for fun. Plain and simple.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you?"

_Gin. Damn journalist, why does he have to follow me around? I'm just on patrol duty, it's not like anything exciting will happen. _"What are you talking about?" I said,without looking at him. His constant grinning gave me the creeps.

" Well according to your little narrative, it seems that you enjoy the idea of crime. Being a police officer, shouldn't it be your duty to bring an end to law breaking? Sounds hypocriti-"

" and why does this matter to you? Shut up" I didn't feel like starting a conversation. Much less with this creep. _And how the hell did he listen to that?! _

" That nasty temper is going to get you nowhere you know. And why do you hafta be so mean towards me? I just want to understand you more. I'm absolutely sure you are not a complete idiot!"

"..." _ I refuse to answer or else he'll never shut it. _

"Oh did I upset you? You know, you shouldn't scowl like that. You'll get premature winkles on that beautiful face of yours" He whispered that last part as he inched his face closer to mine.

" FUCK!" I jumped back. I hadn't noticed him get so close. _Argh, I cant let my guard down with this guy. He's so freakin' queer. _

" Tsk Tsk shame on you Grimmy. You shouldn't swear so loudly. Families with children live in this neighborhood."

**A very long hour later. **

It was around midnight by now. It was a somewhat chilly London night and the streets were fairly empty. Like a typical London neighborhood, the Victorian style houses were arranged in rows side by side along the street. The only available light emanated from the streetlamps since the moon was covered by the clouds. It had recently rained so the pavement was somewhat slick and a little humidity still lingered. I cant wait to get home and out of this pesky uniform and it seemed Gin was getting tired since he was talking less and less. Finally.

_Just a half hour left till the end of my shift and I'll be free to go. Though I have to make sure Gin doesn't follow me home. Last thing I need is to wake up to him staring at me from a window or some other sick shit. _

"How long till your shift ends Grimmy?"

_Shut up. _

"Hmmm nothing exciting happened tonight. I blame you. Its your scowl that scares off any newspaper worthy story"

_Shut up. _

"Is that why you are called GRIMMjow? Because you look 'Grimm'?"

_Oh god shut UP._

"No I don't think so. You are always grinning but you rarely do so in my presence...OH WHY GRIMMJOW?!"

"SHUT UP!"

_Scratch that about him talking less. _

We were now heading towards a small park. Our final destination before the other police officer took over for the night. I didn't really want to but I was kinda hoping some gang or something would be up to no good there. The park was poorly lighted and foliage from the trees didn't help. The perimeter of the park was surrounded by a 5 foot fence which remained closed during night hours. Perfect if you wanted to do something illegally undisturbed.

" Where are you going Grimmy? Shouldn't we be going back by now?" Gin finally stopped smiling and gave me a puzzled look.

"Just going to check out the park. Go home if you want to. No scratch that. Just go home" We were in front of the park gates by now so I started climbing the fence and jumped to the other side.

"Nice landing. You have reflexes like a cat Grimmy. Now help me climb this." He attempted to climb the bars but his journalistic career had failed to give him strong arm muscles.

I gave him a disgusted look. " I refuse to touch you. Now go away. You are interfering with my police duties." I began walking towards the middle of the park, I had just heard very faint talking coming from that direction and I was eager to know who it was. Finally some fun.

" Oh come on Grimmjow don't go! Why are you being so mean to your good friend Gin? GRIMM-"

"shut up!" I hissed out. I walked back, climbed up to the top of the fence, reached for the scruff of his neck and threw him over the fence to my side. He landed in a heap and I had managed to rip the back of his trench coat with the fence. Ha-ha Ooops. "Now stay quiet and follow me...at a reasonable distance." I began walking away not bothering to help him up or wait for him. I'm such a model police officer.

I continued walking. This park has a fountain at its center which is where I'm sure the voices are coming from.

_This is just great._ I couldn't help smiling a wicked grin. _This will surely get exciting. And it sounds like more than 2 people. Perfect. I will really enjoy this. _

I walked slowly so as to make the minimal of noise. Damn, I really was stealthy...like a cat even. As I grew nearer I began to make out what was being said, and it didn't sound too friendly..tch of course not.

"You do realize that was not your property to gamble?!" a gruff voice said. It sounded as if it belonged to someone big.

"L..like I-I said, I'll pay him back! I'll pay it all ba-ack!" a man said. He sounded as if he was desperately gasping for breath and he was nearing hysterics. " J...just g-give me time. I just need more ti- NO STOP!" A splashing sound. _Hm, they must be torturing him by dunking his head in the fountain. _

I finally got to where they were. I crouched behind a rather large bush and took out both my revolvers. Usually police officers carry only one but I prefer to use both my hands. It was more...fun.

I had a side view of the whole thing. I could see the profile of the big guy (ha I knew it) and the poor sap who was getting dunked. They both looked rather well dressed, like the average, well-educated London man. Not like regular criminals at all. _And apparently this isn't some random form of wrong doing...ah it must definitely be organized crime. _

_The Mafia. _

_Sweet. This will definitely be fun. _

_I don't feel like jumping in just yet. The guy getting dunked isn't in any immediate danger and I want to see if I can get more information. And I had heard another voice. But I don't see anyone else...strange_.

"Don't over do it Yammy. We do not want to give him brain damage. Our assignment was to just intimidate and threaten." A monotone voice came from the shadows. It was completely devoid of emotion. _Great. I bet this guy is a real creep. _

The apparently disembodied voice belonged to a young man who stepped out of the shadows from behind Yammy. He too was well dressed with the addition of him having a walking stick. He looked completely normal except that he was extremely pale (albino perhaps?) and he had some strange markings going down his face starting at the eyes. And that voice. _Yeah I knew it, definitely a creep. He even gives Gin a run for his money...talking about Gin where the hell is he?_

I turned around and looked in every direction straining my ears to see if I could pick up a sound. Nothing. _Not that I like the guy but he's starting to worry me...the park is not that big that he would take a long time getting here..tch he probably got lost. Loser. Serves him right. _

"I was just having some fun Ulquiorra, don't be a spoil sport" the giant called Yammy said.

"please.. me go... wife, I bet...worrying... I'll pay._" _the soaked man said. He was laying on the ground with his back on the fountain. He was struggling for breath and didnt seem capable of getting up.

The one named Ulquiorra walked to the man on the ground, standing over him. " You overdid it after all. He's delirious. Now we are going to have to go through the trouble of delivering him home. I would leave that to you but since it seems you are not capable of doing the easiest of tasks properly I'll-"

In a flash he turned and whipped out a gun, pointing it to the bushes behind him.

"Whoever you are step up and show yourself. I know you're there. I can see your hat sticking out of the bushes." Ulquiorra said, still pointing his gun. Yammy was now looking in the direction Ulquiorra was pointing at but he couldn't see anything, he couldn't even make out the bushes.

_Hm? Another person? He obviously isn't with them. I doubt its another police officer. Damn it! Could it be..?! _

" Well Ooops looks like you got me, ha-ha" Gin with his hands up stepped out of the bushes and into the little circle of light that surrounded the fountain. His coat was snagged in several places and he had a scratch on his cheek. _Idiot! He had been wandering around the dark this whole time! I really shouldn't have left him alone. _

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked. He still hadn't lowered his weapon.

"uh, well, you see-"

" Shut up." I finally decided to make myself known. I had one gun pointed at Ulquiorra and the other at the big guy. I started walking towards them but was prevented from going nearer by Yammy who had pulled out and pointed a gun at me. I had the advantage against him but he could still get a shot in so I wasn't going to risk it.

" Oh look a police officer from Scotland Yard. We aren't here to kill so if you could just lower your weapon and leave. That would be appreciated." Ulquiorra had turned to point his gun at me too seeing as that Gin was completely harmless. But he still had him in his eyesight. _I see he is not taking any chances. _

" Ha as if. This is the most fun I've had all night so its not like I'm about to turn tail and run." I was smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't wait to start shooting, it always gave me a thrill..and it would be great if they started running. I love the thrill of the chase.

"Hey Ulquiorra isn't that-?" Yammy said, inclining his head towards Gin.

" Yes Yammy, that's the journalist that works for _The Daily Telegraph_." he said pointedly giving Yammy a sharp look. "But that is not important nor relevant seeing that we are at gunpoint. Hn. Police officers. What pesky some trash." as he said this he fired.

"ARGH! DAMN IT!" I felt a searing pain on my left arm, forcing me to drop my weapon. I fell to the ground in a heap, clutching my arm. I had never actually been shot before and it hurt like hell, not to mention I was caught off guard.

BANG. Another gunshot. I flinched, expecting to be shot at again but felt no extra pain. The one called Yammy had screamed out in pain though. _Huh? Who fired then? _I raised my head.

Yammy had fallen into the fountain. Apparently he was shot in the stomach since he was bleeding profusely from there. His blood mixed with the water staining everything red.

Ulquiorra was standing in pretty much the same spot he was before except he didn't have his gun.

Because it was now in Gin's hand. And he was now pointing it at Ulquiorra.

"Gin!"

"Grimmy! I though you'd died." He turned his head to grin at me.

"Idiot! Its just a flesh wound! And how...?" I gave him a puzzled look. _What the hell?! He's just a bloody journalist! He couldn't even climb up that fence on his own before! _

" There will be plenty of time to thank me but I think it would be more prudent if we left. Seeing as that you are wounded and I'm pretty useless in a fight" Gin said flashing Ulquiorra a smile as he opened the revolver's chamber and emptied out the bullets before throwing it back to him.

"Gin what the hell?! Why are you giving him back his gun!?" _Damn he really is an idiot. _

"Ha, I'm just teasing him. Since an empty gun will be useless against-.." he stopped mid-sentence looking in the direction where the park's front gate was. "oh they're here already. Scotland Yard can have some great timing sometimes"

At this several voices and footsteps could be heard in the park, which were heading in our direction.

" Yammy, can you walk?" Ulquiorra had gone to Yammy's side, looking down at him with impassive eyes even though his partner was probably fighting to stay alive.

Yammy, who had somehow managed to get out of the fountain on his own was now a bloody mess on the ground. He could barely talk, much less walk.

" I guessed as much. Worthless trash. A fitting death for one who disobeyed Aizen's orders so many times." Ulquiorra gave him a disdainful look before turning to us and bowing his head slightly in turn. "Night gentlemen" then he turned towards Gin, "I'll be seeing you" then he walked in the opposite direction and disappeared into the darkness.

_Hm, how polite and proper of him...bastard. I'll hunt him down and get back at him for shooting me..and whats up with him addressing Gin?..._

The reinforcements had arrived just as Ulquiorra had left. It turned out to be officers Renji and Ichigo. They too had managed to snag their uniforms. _Them too? There's a freakin' path leading up to here! I'm surrounded by idiots. _

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo ran to my side as soon as he saw me. As soon as he looked at my wound he began to rip out a piece of cloth from the corner of his jacket. I reached out my hand to stop him.

"what are you doing? That's your uniform you're destroying." _Oh and can someone get me to a hospital? Because I'm really not planning on losing my arm. _

He brushed my arm off and continued what he was doing, " I'm going to make you a tourniquet. It will stop the flow of blood so by the time we get you to the hospital you wont be dead from extreme blood loss...and since when do you care about my uniform?". He finished ripping the cloth as he said this and reached out to wrap it firmly above the hole in my arm.

As he was busy with his ministrations I looked up to see what Renji and Gin were

doing. Renji was poking Yammy with his foot who by now was dead...or dying on the ground. It really was hard to feel pity for something so ugly. And Gin was..._wait. Where's Gin? _

"Hey, Abarai!"

He stopped what he was doing and glanced at me, "What? Oh and Ichigo hurry up with that! We have to get him to a hospital!"

"Where's Gi-OW DAMN IT!" I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down and I found a real disturbing sight. There was a whole lot more blood (if possible) and what used to be part of Ichigo's jacket was now somehow a tangled mess.

" Sorry Grimm. It seems I never inherited my father's medical skills" He shot me a sheepish grin.

Before I could curse him out for his idiocy Renji cut in. " Gin left to get help. But we should start carrying you out, you look like hell." He looked at Ichigo, "take him to the park's entrance and wait for Gin there, he should be back soon with a cab". He then turned and looked at Yammy "Well, this bugger's dead."

"Hey where's the other guy?" I looked around but didn't see anything. _That's odd._

"Who you mean Grimm? There where more people here?" Ichigo said as he lifted me up to a standing position while putting my right arm around his neck and his left arm around my waist.

"There were two more...ah forget it just get me out of here..my head hurts" _Seriously, I've been laying here profusely bleeding for about ten minutes. I need a doctor. _

"I'll stay here and wait for backup. We cant leave this laying on the ground." Renji then proceeded to sit down by a bench and smoke a cigarette. He really didn't care for police work.

Ichigo and I eventually got to the park's entrance and we only waited for a couple of minutes before Gin finally arrived with a cab. He opened the door and gave us a grin (well, when wasn't he?) and helped Ichigo to get me inside. Gin then told the driver to take us to the nearest hospital as fast as he could.

" You really should appreciate what I do for you Grimmy. I had to pay the cabbie double so he would service us at this time of night. And I guess he wont be happy with the bloodstains" He looked as if he where having a real good time. _Bastard. _

"Tell me how you managed it all. You're just a journalist. How did you get the gun from that mafioso and how the bloody hell where you able to contact Ichigo and Renji?!" I really was baffled. And I wanted answers before I lost conscience, _seriously, how much blood can a man lose? _

"Well I do not feel like answering your first question. But your second question should be self-explanatory really. Gunshots are pretty loud (if you hadn't noticed) so the first shot should have been heard by someone passing by the park. Its not that big a park and we DO live in the city after all, so its not desolate. And I'm guessing Mr. Kurosaki here can explain the rest?" He turned to Ichigo who was sitting next to him.

"oh well Renji and I were just starting our shift for night patrol but we were slightly worried we hadn't crossed paths with you like we usually do and when we heard the gunshots coming from the park we weren't sure at first but with the second shot we knew something was up so we opened the gates and ran in towards the sounds." He looked at me and shrugged as if it were obvious.

" so you see, I just had perfect timing. You really should be grateful Grimmy. I really did save your butt back there!" I didn't know it was possible but his grin actually got bigger.

"Shut up" and I passed out.

* * *

So what did you think? Should I continue? Everyone in character? Leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
